Party Hard!
by Random Person who Likes Combs
Summary: Maka and Soul host an intense party, where everyone 18 and older is invited! Who will get drunk out of their minds? Who will confess love? Who will make some hardcore mistakes? Who will have the most intense hangover the next morning? Read to find out! Rated T for language and actions. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. Some B*S x Patty, Kid x Maka, Soul x Tsubaki,
1. 11:30

11:30

Black*Star and Tsubaki arrived at the party around the same time Death the Kid, Liz and Patty did.

"Souuul! My Man, It has been for-EVER!" the obnoxious 19 year old assassin said as he walked through the door.

"Aw, Black*Star! Glad you could make it, bro. Parties aren't the same without you!"

The two bro-hugged, and Death the Kid was itching to shoot them both like he did on his first day ever at the academy. It has been, like 6 years since then. And they were at a party, not at school. But Kid still thought it was incredibly gay. Kid sighed. "Too bad you two aren't guns," he said to Liz and Patty, who already both held cans of beer. "Or I would of shot their asses clear to the moon. They are so gay."

Soul laughed. "Cumon, Kid, you know you want a hug!" Soul walked toward him with his arms extended. "No thanks, Gaylord, I am perfectly fine." Kid laughed, backing away in mock horror.

Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Maka, all embraced each other. "We haven't had a party like this ever since Kid went away to College in New York!" Patty screamed "PARTYYYYYY!" at the top of her lungs. Liz, Tsubaki, and Maka all covered their ears, while the boys turned their heads in their direction and laughed.

Soul and Maka were holding a giant party that night for who-knows-what reason. They always held parties now-a-days. But this party was special, because both Death the Kid AND Black*Star were in town that day.

Maka climbed on top of her table so the crowd of people could see her. So many people were there. Ox, Jacqueline, and Kim, for example had decided to come. Even Hero had made an effort to make an appearance. Not to mention the many people who had heard that Maka and Soul were throwing one of their legendary parties and decided to crash.

"HEY, EVERYONE!"

All eyes turned toward the 18 year old scythe meister who stood on her kitchen table and hollered for attention. She and Soul always laid down the rules before the party started.

"JUST WANNA SAY THE RULES: BEER AND SODA IN THE FRIDGE, WE HAVE ENOUGH CHIPS TO FEED THE HUNGRY, IF ANYONE DECIDES TO TAKE IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL, WE HAVE SOUL'S ROOM AND MY ROOM OPEN: NOTHING IN PUBLIC, PEOPLE, NOBODY WANTS TO SEE THAT SHIT. AND NO FUNNY BUISNESS WITHOUT YOUR PARTNERS PERMISSION… damn, it sounds like I'm kicking of some sort of orgy… ANYWAY, HAVE FUN! PARTY HARD, BITCHES!

And with that, Maka cranked up the music so loud, the floor vibrated with the bass line. She hopped off of the table and shoved herself through the crowd of people, until she had reached her group of friends. She gave both Black*Star and Kid a hug and said hi, before going to grab a can of beer. Soul followed her to the kitchen.

"Wow, Maka. This has to be the biggest turnout yet."

Maka smiled as she grabbed two cans of beer, one for herself and one for soul. She tossed Soul his can before turning around to disappear back into the crowd.

Patty and Liz were already onto their second can of beer, along with Black*Star. Tsubaki and Kid had broken into the wine that Maka had hidden in the cupboard above the fridge.

"Are you sure we should drink this?" Tsubaki had asked Kid warily as he searched for a bottle opener. "Maybe they are saving it for a special occasion"

But," Kid replied. "Isn't this a special occasion though?" he said with a devious grin. He popped the bottle and filled two red SOLO cups with wine.

"Watch out Kiddo," Patty grinned as she saw him drink the wine. "Better not get drunk. We all know who you turn into when you drink too much, you horny bastard."

Kid chuckled. "Lighten up, Patty. It's a party, for Death's sake. If you aren't allowed to get drunk and horny at a college party, then when are you?

"I don't know Kid," Liz teased "you don't get horny, you get seductive. You know you can sweep any girl of her feet if you wanted too. Add it the fact that you put an effort into sweeping that girl off her feet… Hell, you might as well start saving up for child support."

"HEY EVERYBODY! LOOK AT ME!" a familiar blue haired assassin was standing on top of the very same kitchen table that Maka had to kick off the party. He was holding a Pony Keg of beer "WATCH AS THE GREAT ASSASIN BLACK*STAR CHUGS THIS KEG OF BEER!"

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" everybody started to cheer. With a devious glint in his eye, Black*Star began to chug down the keg. For a moment, the crowd when silent as they watched in amazement as Black*Star continued to down the beer. After a while though, the assassin stopped, swallowing the last gulp before slamming the keg on the ground. The crowd of people erupted into cheers as Black*Star wiped his mouth and jumped back into the crowd.

"And so it begins," Tsubaki sighed.

"I agree" Kid said with a chuckle

"THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE HELL OF A NIGHT!" Patty yelled.

Oh, and that was just the beginning.

Whoo Hoo! Tried to make a cliffhanger. Failed epically. Anyways, don't forget to party hard! Chapter Two should be coming soon, BTW. I hope people like this. Please leave reviews! XD


	2. 1:00

1:00

The party was still going on strong. Cans of beer littered the ground as the giant mob of people continued to dance, talk, drink, and eat. Voices shouted to each other over the loud pounding music.

Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Kid, Liz, and Maka, were all standing in the front lawn so they could hear each other better. And everybody was drunk. Liz and Patty kept on hiccupping between words. Black*Star was louder than usual, and Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka swayed back and forth.

"K-*hic* Kid, why don't you drink any beer?" Maka asked, her voice slurred.

Kid grinned an evil grin. "Come on over here and I'll tell you why. I promise I won't bite. Unless you want me to…"

"NOPE!" soul yelled. He grabbed Maka's arm and kept her from going to Kid's side. "Nope, you horny bastard, not letting you near my meister when you are drunk." He grinned. "Death knows what you *hic* Have in store for her…"

Everybody laughed.

"Beer is too bitter for me," Kid replied with a chuckle. "I prefer the taste of wine. He held up his glass. "You had a nice bottle in the cupboard above your fridge…"

"Kid!" Maka whined, "I was saving that for my *hic* birthdaaaayyy!"

Kid finished his cup and dumped the rest of the wine into it.

"Oops. My mistake. If any of you lovely ladies would like a taste, feel free..." He trailed off with a grin.

Liz sighed. "Kid, we better be getting home before you drink any more. You are getting WAY to horny."

"Am I?" Kid purred.

"Yes!" the gang agreed in unison. Black*Star let out a giant laugh. "I SHALL SURPASS GOD!" He took a step forward and immediately face planted into the ground. The group laughed. He struggled to get up. "Tsubaki, Help me!" he laughed.

"Bitch, I always help you! I thought you were supposed to surpass god. Help yourself!" Tsubaki was always saucier when she had a bit too much to drink. She had only one cup of wine, but that was enough to make gentle Tsubaki a bit drunk.

Patty fell onto the ground in a fit of giggles. "Here Star, grab my haaaaaand!" Black*Star reached out for Patty's hand, and she pulled him up, only or the two to fall backwards onto the ground. Everyone laughed as the two awkwardly stood up with blushes on their faces. Maka was in a fit of wobbly giggles.

"Maka!" a voice called out from behind the group. "You know how I don't like wobbly giggles!"

"Cronaaaa!" Maka cried out! "CronaCronaCrona you are here yaaaaay!"

"Aaaaaaaand she's drunk." Ragnarok said who was already out and ready to party.

Maka just laughed. "Yeeeeeeeep!" she said. She grabbed a beer out of the cooler sitting on the front lawn and tossed one to Crona. Ragnarok caught it, opened it, and chugged it down. "Thanks, Maka! Your lots more fun when you are drunk!" He laughed.

"I heard lots of n-noises." Crona said, standing there awkwardly. "I thought you m-might be in t-trouble…"

"WHATDDAYA MEAN?" Black*Star yelled. "HAVENT YOU EVER BEEN TO A PARTY BEFORE?"

Crona flinched at the assassin's loud voice. "Um, n-no?"

"YEAH!" Ragnarok cried. "We NEVER get to go to AWESOME parties like this!" Cumon, let's stay and have a couple drinks!"

"R-Ragnarok!" Crona whined. "You k-know that when you d-drink, it affects me t-too!"

"Come on!" Ragnarok screeched. He pounded Crona's head with his tiny fists. "We better stay! Just for a few drinks.

20 cans of beer later:

Crona was lying on the ground knocked out cold. Ragnarok had drunk so much beer, that Crona not only got drunk, but knocked out.

The gang continued to drink and laugh and have fun. Kid went inside to go grab another bottle of wine. "Don't you think one bottle is enough? We don't want you to *hic* die…"

Kid only grinned. "Because I am a grim reaper, I can consume MUCH more alcohol then the normal human. My body can take about 5x as much alcohol, to be exact." He turned on his heel and moved back to the kitchen to grab some more wine.

Liz only chuckled. "If you say so…"

Kid shoved his way through the crowd of people until he made it into the kitchen. It was empty except or a few girls that kept eyeing kid. He looked at them and smiled. "Hey Ladies. You like what you see?" He smirked. "Cause I know I do…"

The girls giggled and one of them, one o the braver girls in the group stepped forward. She looked Kid up and down. "Hells Yeah I like what I see!" She stepped forward until she was right up against Kid. "Girls say you are a gentleman, but I think I know the truth…" She grinned. Would you like to show me?"

Kid laughed. "Oh, I promise you I am a gentleman. When I'm sober. Watch out, girl," He licked his lips "You don't know what you are getting into."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a bubbly voice called out from behind Kid. Patty stepped forward with a grin on her face. "Kid gets a little crazy when he drinks too much… Trust me… I would know." She gave a laugh and grabbed Kid's arm, dragging him away from the kitchen. She grabbed the bottle of wine off of the counter before she left, to prevent Kid from entering the room again.

"That was four months ago Patty." Kid chuckled. "What, do you want a refresher tonight?"

"God no. I just wanted to get you away from those whores."

"You sure? I thought you would take me o on my offer. Not everybody gets this…"

Patty laughed again. "I would never do that again EVER." She hiccupped. "And yes, everybody can get you when you are drunk. You get horny and shit and open your arms wide. If Liz and I never stepped in, you would no doubt have some sort of STD."

"I don't get drunk THAT often."

"Oh REALLY now?"

"Ok, maybe I do… but so what?"

Patty sighed. They were back out front with the group. Kid went back over to Tsubaki and refilled her cup with some more wine. Then poured some more into his own cup and drank it down.

"HEY! PATTY! OVER HERE!" One blue haired assassin called out from across the yard. Patty walked on over to Black*Star. "What do you want, 'Star?" She laughed.

Black*Star leaned forward and kissed her. At first, Patty was shocked. But then, she sunk into the kiss. Soul stood off to the side, laughing his drunken ass off.

"Smooth, Black*Star. Smooth."

Black*Star pulled away and smiled. Patty laughed.

"What was that for?" she giggled drunkenly.

"So you can know what it is like to kiss a GOD!"

Patty laughed. "I don't think I got it the first time…" She purred. "Can we try that again?"

**OKAY! Party Hard Chapter TWO is OUT! Yeah! I love this story! Thanks for all the kind reviews, guys! Means so much to me! 3 Enjoy!**


	3. 2:00

2:00

And the Party was still going strong. There had been two complaints by the neighbors already. And people were still arriving.

Kidd lay on the couch, his head on some girls Lap, twirling her long red hair. She giggled and ran her hands down his chest, he slowly began to lean up, and she bent her head down, and-

"HOLD IT, DAMMIT! KID, NOPE!" Liz hobbled into the room drunkenly and dragged the girl out by her hair. "IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, GIRL." She yelled back to the cussing redhead that made her way back through the ground.

Kid just lay there chuckling. "So what, are you and Patty on CockBlock mode now, or what? This is the second damned time this has happened…" He trailed off and looked up at Liz with an evil smirk plastered on his face. "What," he teased, "Are you just jealous?"

Liz began to laugh. She laughed so hard that she had to lean against the wall for support. Even in is drunken, horny state, Kidd couldn't help but feel slightly rejected.

"Are you KIDDING me? I don't want to get raped anytime soon, if you are asking me." Liz guffawed drunkenly.

"Fine, whatever. There are plenty more women who would feel fucking blessed to even come near me." Kid huffed.

"Awww, had Kiddo-Kun's pride been smothered?" Liz teased with a hiccup.

"AAAaaaaand your drunk." Kid laughed.

"Aaaaaaand you are too. No surprise" Liz shot back.

The two made their way back to the front lawn, where Patty and Black*Star were making out on the grass lawn.

"GET A *hic* ROOM YOU TWO!" Soul laughed as he threw an empty beer can at the pair.

"WITH *hic* PLEASURE!" Black*Star yelled as he pulled Patty up into his arms and raced back to the house. Patty just giggled like a mad man and continued to kiss Black*Star's neck.

"Awww, shit is a-bout to go *hic* DOWN!" Tsubaki laughed.

"DAMN STRAIGTH!"

All heads turned to see Crona, still drunk off of his ass, pulling himself up and off of the ground. He hobbled around with an empty bottle of beer in his hand and waved it in the air

"Any of you bitches wanna play spin the bottle?" Crona giggled maniacally.

Ragnarok exploded from Crona's back "YEAH BITCHES! LET'S START SOME ACTION!"

All the drunken voices agreed and Maka, Kid, Crona, Liz, Ox, Kilik, Kim, Soul, and Tsubaki all arranged themselves into what could be consitered a circle.

"I'll *hic* START!" Tsubaki laughed snatching the bottle from the drunken and insane Crona. She placed the bottle on a spare piece of cardboard from a box of beer so the bottle would spin right.

"Are you guys READDDDDY?!" She slurred.

The group responded in drunken unison: "YES!"

She twirled the bottle and for a moment it was silent. The bottle slowed until it stopped: Clearly pointing at Mr. Soul Eater Evans.

"Alright, let's do this." Soul grinned his signature smirk, only a lot more drunkenly. Tsubaki all but tackled him, pressing her mouth wildly against his, and biting at his lower lip.

Soul, even in his drunken state, was at first surprised, but in no time was echoing Tsubaki's movements. The group cheered and whistled at the two's performance, and laughed when they lost their balance and fell back on the grass, Tsubaki landing on top of Soul, their lips still connected.

When they finally pulled away, Soul had grass stains all over his jacket, and Tsubaki's hair was a mess, but it was clear that they were not finished with what they had started.

"OOOOooookkkkKKKKKAAAaaaaY!" Crona called, much more confident in his drunken state, with Ragrarok swaying above him. "Let's go to Kid-Kun NEXT!"

Kid licked his lower lip and eyed all of the women in the group deviously. He spun the bottle on the piece of cardboard and everyone waited in suspense as the bottle twirled or what seemed like forever, until it stopped, the mouth pointing at Maka

"Well well well…" Kidd smirked. "I always thought you were perfectly symmetrical. Let's see if you can keep up with me, Sugar."

"FUCK YEAH!" Maka pounced forward, locking her lips with Kid, and forcing her not-so-flat-anymore chest against his. Kidd pulled her in and forced her mouth open with his, kissing her wildly like he has never kissed anyone before, even when he was drunk.

Maka mirrored whatever Kid did, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. And so this continued for well over five minutes. First the group cheered, then the group laughed, and then they got bored and teased them, throwing beer cans at the two as they continued to kiss. When they FINALLY pulled apart, Soul laughed and yelled, "It's about time!"

So, the bottle moved on to Kilik, who landed on Kim. While they were doing their thing, Liz's groggy mind was reminded about one disturbing action that had taken place before they began to play Spin the Bottle.

_They couldn't have been serious, could they?!_ She thought. Liz got up and began to run back to the house. No matter how drunk she was, Liz would never forget about her sister, and would never stop protecting her.

She Barged into Soul's room, where she saw Black*Star and Patty with their shirts off, lying down on the bed together, and getting pretty serious.

"NOOPE! NOT NOW, NOT TODAY!" She ran in and yanked Black*Star off her younger sister and threw him on the floor, adding a Liz Punch into the mix.

"NOT ON MY WATCH, BLACK*STAR!"

"LIZ! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Patty screamed at her older sister, reaching for the now unconscious Black*Star

"I AM PROTECTING YOUR ASS, PATTY!"

"WHAT, IT'S NOT LIKE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME!"

"BUT HERE IS NOT THE TIME AND YOU AND BLACK*STAR ARE DRUNK OFF OF YOUR ASSES AND YOU TWO ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS NOW! AND HE DOES NOT DESERVE YOU!"

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME, LIZ!" Patty screamed savagely at her sister, cradling Black*Star in her arms.

Liz stood there, shocked. Patty could have said anything. There is nothing Liz Thompson hasn't heard after her years on the streets.

Accept for those words.

"You do not mean that." Liz growled in a deadly whisper.

"The fuck I do! I know what I want to do. I don't need you to judge me and take over my life! Just Get the FUCK OUT!" Patty yelled, throwing her shoe at Liz.

Liz turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, out of the house, across the yard, down the street, and away from the party. She walked until she couldn't hear the pounding of the music anymore (Which was pretty damn far)

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Those moments in the room replayed in her head. Patty's words were like knives embedded deep in her heart.

Liz sat down and began to cry.

**SORRY FOR THE SO-FAR SAD ENDING! I thought the story needed a little bit of drama, so yeah… What do you think? Who is going to get laid?**

**Kidd: MEE! MEE PLEASE!**

**-_-' Shut up Kidd. Anyways, I depressingly do not own Soul Eater, sorry it took me so long to update, but, yeah. STAY TUNED! 3**


End file.
